gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary of Terms
Within the doll community there some commonly used terms that are helpful to learn and understand. Below are some common terms used within Gotz Doll ID & Catalog wiki. A * Articulated Doll: doll which has one or more internal articulation mechanism that allows it the ability to have one (or more) limb/body part move in different directions and/or hold that limb/body part at a 90° pose. * Articulation: the subject of determining whether or not a doll has the ability to move its limbs/body parts independently from the rest of its body and hold that limb/body part in a 90° or more, pose. * Articulation Joints: this term refers to where on the body the actual internal articulation mechanism is located. * Articulation Location: this term refers to which limb or body part moves/poses. * Artist Doll: this is a doll created and designed by a renown Doll Artist; it is a true Collector's Doll and is designed for display only, not for child play. This type of doll is limited in the year/total number of dolls produced and is made from the highest form of fabrics and materials possible. Once the total number of dolls produced is reached, the original doll facial molds are destroyed so no reproductions or additional releases can be made. These dolls are typically the most expensive Gotz dolls produced. B * Ball-Jointed Socket: this term refers to a type of internal articulation mechanism that allows a doll to move/pose. * Body Material Type: this term refers to what material the torso is made up of (ex. cloth; vinyl; porcelain). * Body Type: this term refers to the physical density of the doll's torso: dolls are classified as either hard-bodied (ex. hard, rigid vinyl) or soft-bodied (ex. soft, padded, cloth). * Brochure: this brochure provides details about that doll such as how/when/why it was made either by Gotz or a Doll Artist. It may also contain care instructions. Limited Edition Artist Dolls may also have a brochure that is personally signed by their Doll Artist. Brochures may be attached to the outfit of the doll or come as a separate piece of paper. * Bubble Eye: C * Catalog Code Number: this number is assigned by Gotz and can be found on each box and catalog; some dolls will have tags with this code on them as well. Each doll is assigned a unique catalog code # which identifies them. * Certificate of Authenticity (COA): this term refers to a document that certifies the authenticity of a doll; COAs are physically signed by Doll Artist and identifies the doll as either a Handcrafted, Limited Edition Doll or an Artist Doll. * Collector Doll: dolls intended to be passed down from generation-to-generation (such as Handcrafted Dolls) or are for display only (such as Artist Dolls). D * Decal Eye Design: eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the iris to edge of pupil. * Doll Artist: this term refers to a specific doll artisan who designed and created the facial mold/body sculpt of a particular doll/doll line. In the case of Artist Dolls, a Doll Artist may also hand-paint certain facial features (such as eyes, lips, etc) and/or design the doll's outfit. * Doll Artist Signature: refers to the signature of the Doll Artist. Doll artist signatures can be found on a doll's front torso, side torso, back torso, back of neck, or foot. Doll Artists will also sign a Certificate of Authenticity and may physically sign a brochure or catalog. * Doll ID Tag: this tag contains specific identifying catalog information about that doll such as its catalog code number; German body type; body type description; height in cm/inches along with other information which may include its name, country of manufacture, etc. * Doll Name: refers to the official catalog doll name given to a doll by Gotz. Doll Names are not consistent for most dolls from year to year (only some retain the same doll name year-to-year). Please Note: in some years, Gotz dolls were not offcially given a Doll Name; these dolls ONLY have catalog code numbers. * Doll Type: E F *'Facial Mold': each doll's face is formed from a specific mold or "sculpt" - this sculpt is what the face is molded from. Each Gotz doll facial mold typically has a unique neckstamp mark that identifies it; for collector purposes, facial molds may/may not also be assigned a facial mold "name." *'Facial Mold Name': refers to the common name assigned to a specific facial mold. G * German Classification: ' ' H * Hair Color: the color of a doll's hair. There are several hair color options to choose from, but variations in color will all be placed in one category (ex. "auburn" haired dolls will be placed in the "red haired dolls" category). * Hair Description: this is a physical description of a doll's hair color; hair length; and hair style. It also includes how the hair is physically worn (under a hat; with a bow; in a headband). * Hair Length: the length of a doll's hair. Hair length options on the wiki include: short (above shoulders); medium-length (to mid-torso) and long (mid-torso to calf). * Hair Style: the style of a doll's hair according to its catalog photo. Hair style options on the wiki include: straight; straight with a slight curl at the bottom; slightly curly; and tightly curled, with bangs reflecting the same classification. Keep in mind that dolls today may not have the exact same hair style they once did. * Hair Type: this term refers to the type of hair a doll has: options include "rooted" hair and "wigged" hair. * Handcrafted Doll: these dolls have facial features/facial molds/facial sculpts selected/designed or crafted by a Doll Artist, who may or may not also hand-paint certain physical features (such as the eyes). These dolls are also made from very high-quality fabrics and materials; higher in "quality" than a Play Doll but lesser in quality than an Artist Doll. Handcrafted Dolls are intended to be passed down from generation-to-generation and are considered a "beginner" Collector's Doll. Handcrafted Dolls are limited in the total numer of editions released/total number of dolls produced. All dolls come with a Doll ID tag and wrist bracelet identifying them as a Limited Edition Doll and all dolls come with a Certificate of Authenticit'y verifying their authenticity. Dolls, COAs and/or brochures will be physically signed by the Doll Artist. These dolls tend to be moderately worth more than Play Dolls but significantly less than Artist Dolls. I *'Internal Articulation Mechanism: this terms refers to the method by which a doll can articulate (move/pose). Examples of internal articulation mechanisms include: ball-jointed sockets; body cords (i.e. dolls that are "strung"); wire armatures, etc. J K * Kanekalon: this term refers to the material type comprising a doll's "hair." Hair that is "rooted" or which can be found on a Play Doll is typically considered "natural" and is made from Kanekalon-Denyl, which is a high-quality synthetic fiber; Kanekalon hair that appears on a Handcrafted Doll is made from a very high-quality Kanekalon PVC fiber. Kanekalon hair can be gently washed and brushed with a metal wire brush. L * Limited Edition Doll: Dolls that are limited in total number of releases or total number of dolls produced. Limited Edition dolls will either be Handcrafted Dolls or Artist Dolls. Once the total number of editions/dolls produced is reached, no more dolls will be released/manufactured. ' ' M N * Neck String: refers to what secures a doll neck to a doll torso; typically made from string, rope, or plastic "zip tie" and is found on soft-bodied dolls. * Neckstamp: * Neckstamp Mold Number: * Non-Articulation: this term refers to dolls that do not have the ability to move and/or pose a limb/body part independently. Dolls will have limbs made out of either soft cloth or hard "fixed" vinyl. ' ' O P * Pinwheel Eye: '''eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at the iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. * '''Play Doll: These dolls are specifically created and designed to withstand vigorous child play and are not designed specifically by a Doll Artist. They are mass-produced and while still made from high-quality materials, have fabrics and materials chosen more for their care and durability than for their appearance. These dolls tend to have durable "rooted" hair, although some have a higher-quality Kanekalon wig and sleepy-eyes or hand-painted "fixed" eyes. While some Play Dolls may be physically signed on their torso by Franz Gotz (which oftentimes looks like "JAY" Gotz) and appear along with the year signed, these dolls are not limited in the total number of dolls produced and are thus will not be numbered. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive Gotz dolls produced, with higher-quality dolls (such as dolls with "wigs" or specialty fabrics) slightly worth more. Q R * Rooted Hair: this term refers to hair that is machine-stamped or machine-inserted directly into the scalp of the doll (vs. a "wigged" doll, which has its hair sewn into a wig cap and glued to doll scalp). Rooted hair is very durable and capable of being vigorously pulled and/or tugged; it is also easy to care for and maintain. * Rooted-Haired Dolls: this term refers to dolls with "rooted" hair. Dolls with this hair type most likely be Play Dolls or less frequent, Handcrafted Dolls. S * Silver Eye: * Sleepy-Eye: this term refers to a type of doll eye that opens and closes depending upon the vertical position of the doll. As a doll is laid flat, the eye will begin to close until shut; when the doll is raised vertically, the eye then "opens." * Soft-bodied Doll: this term refers to a doll with a soft, padded, cloth body. Soft-bodied dolls can be either articulated or non-articulated. T U V W * Weichbaby: German name for a soft-bodied, non-articulated baby doll. * Weichgelenkbaby: * Weichgelenkpuppe: * Weichgelenkstehpuppe: * Weichstehpuppe: German name for a doll which in English, stands for "soft standing doll" due to its ability to sit/stand with help. These dolls are non-articulated. X Y Z Category:General Information Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Doll